No fue el Alcohol
by GabySJ
Summary: Tras pensar que el alcohol era la mejor forma de olvidar algo, lo ingiere, y pensando que esta borracho, hace una "locura". Pero si descubriera que no lo estaba…


**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.**

* * *

Si te preguntaran sobre el amor, ¿Qué dirías? ¿Qué sientes en él? ¿Qué piensas de el? Porque, sinceramente nadie sabe que es amor hasta que se te encadena a tu vida. Si yo te respondiera esto hace más de un año, te diría que es un pretexto para utilizar en favor propio el cuerpo de otra persona, porque para ser sinceros, a todos nos gusta dar un buen beso, dar un par de nalgadas a una chica sin reclamos, y como hombre con placeres extravagantes, dar un buen revolcón.

Pero ahora, con mis 18 años bien pisados, se con perfección que el amor es algo difícil de encontrar, o por lo menos es difícil encontrar a la persona con que compartir dicho afecto, y claro que esa persona lo corresponda. Aunque se que se siente, una clase de cosquilleo en el estomago al oír la voz de esa persona y una rara sensación de satisfacción al verla sonreír, y pienso que sería mejor si la persona me correspondiera.

Sueno como un pendejo y desadaptado social que espera que la chica más popular se derrita a mis pies. Soy Draco Malfoy, no soy un pendejo y soy muy reconocido en la sociedad y a pesar de mis errores con respecto al bando en la época oscura, todos me aman y saben que en la actualidad soy más que un niño de mamá con dinero y discriminación de sangre.

Ese tipo ya no soy, ahora soy el modelo a seguir, el joven que subió el rango que perdió su familia con la guerra. Todo lo puede demostrar, desde mis estudios para ser auror a mis amigos, porque ser amigo de Potter y de algunos Weasleys es mucho que decir, pero ser tan íntimo de Hermione es como perder la cordura.

Si, era muy unido a la joven que por años le grite _Sangre Sucia_ o insulte con otras palabras en medio del pasillo. La chica que perdió toda inocencia, al igual que familia, y mejoro su estado tanto físico como emocional. Mujer que en la actualidad es reconocida como la heroína del mundo mágico y que todos los hombres desean tener.

¿Pero qué demonios?

¿Qué estupideces pasan por mi cabeza?

¿Cómo es posible que vea con esos ojos a Hermione?

Ni siquiera he dicho nada sorprendente de la castaña y puedo asegurar que mis ojos brillan como metal. Es sorprendente que actué como un quinceañero. Necesito despejar mis pensamientos. Necesito… una buena cerveza de montaña… o algo con el alcohol necesario para hacerme olvidar, algo que me lleve a un lugar sin pensamientos de esa clase.

— ¿Me acompañan? — le pregunte a mis dos amigos.

— Por que no. — dijo el moreno.

* * *

— Entonces la chica dijo: No hay nada como un moreno bien cargado. — decía Zabini con su decima cerveza de montaña. El moreno no había cambiado mucho, su cabello corto y oscuro, aun seguía delgado pero con un toque de músculos, y la altura que caracterizaba en su familia no era una excepción.

— Vieron a ese par de rubias en clase de conducción muggle. Tenían un cuerpazo digno de nosotros, ¿No crees, Draco? — pregunto Theodore, un castaño alto y porte de sangre limpia del cual me he hecho amigo durante los ultimos cinco años. — ¿Draco?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estas muy borracho o que? — dijo Zabini.

— No tanto como tu, mi amigo. — yo apenas habia consumido unas siete cervezas, y eso que fui yo quien invito.

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación. Desde la guerra, el ministerio abrió un conjunto de escuelas después de los estudios básicos, o bueno, los de Hogwarts en nuestro caso, donde se enseñaban las artes de defensa mágica y muggle y su historia durante un par de años. Cada mago y bruja tendría su habitación y daría las respectivas clases de preparación para aurores. Mis amigos y yo nos interesamos en ser aurores, al igual que Potter y Hermione.

Allí comenzó la amistad, algo tan sencillo como un _Te perdono por lo que me hiciste _y un _Que se quede todo en el pasado_, de parte de Hermione y Harry en ese orden, cambiaron las cosas. No más vergüenzas por la sangre o por el bando, no más discriminación, no más verde contra roja. Cosas que quedaron en el pasado o hasta en una vieja bolsa de papel.

Me levanto de la silla donde me acomode desde que llegue al cuarto a beber alcohol. Sin escuchar las preguntas de mis amigos, salgo del lugar. Ni siquiera se a donde voy, o quiso si lo sepa y solo quiera negármelo. Por eso no debería tomar, ya que siempre hago locuras cuando tomo. He llegado a pensar que al consumir cerveza o cualquier bebida alcohólica, mi cuerpo expulsa la locura oculta.

La última vez que tome, o bueno yo tomo siempre, pero cuando lo hice en exceso, termine desnudo, así como me trajo mi madre al mundo, en la fuente frente al salón de Historia de Guerra Mágica y Muggle. Y una vez, me desperté en un bar gay muggle, lo único que recuerdo es que baile en un tubo y me caí para luego terminar dormido, o eso espero yo.

Observe al caminar los muy conocidos cuadros de grandes y famosos aurores en las paredes. De seguro estaría yo algún día colgado allí, al igual de que escribiría mi propia biografía y un libro con los secretos más guardados de los mortifagos y Voldemort. De seguro eso nadie lo imagino de parte mía.

Toco tres veces la puerta con el numero 51 con un tiempo largo de por medio. Tras esperar un tiempo largo, una castaña con un jean ajustado y una blusa con el logo de unas flores salió. Se veía bonita, como siempre. En esta ocasión, su cabello no se encontraba libre y paseando por el viento, sino trenzado de una manera muy elaborada, dejando al descubierto y sin pudor alguno su rostro.

— ¿Draco? — pregunta.

— Hermione… — no llego a terminar lo que iba a decir porque me devoro sus labios.

¡Mierda, no debí tomar!

¡Diablos, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?!

Entonces sus labios me corresponden, sus manos me agarran la camisa con fuerza y me empujan a su cuarto. Lentamente bajo mis manos a su trasero y lo aprieto sin vergüenza alguna. Y juraría que duramos minutos eternos, minutos donde la amistad se fue volando.

— Lo siento, creo que estoy muy tomado. — le digo al terminar el beso.

— No Draco, he besado a borrachos, y tú no estás borracho. — me dice. — Esto lo hiciste porque lo deseabas, al igual que yo.

Sonrió, esa típica sonrisa de lado, malvada y gloriosa. No tengo que preguntar ni pedir por otro beso, ya que simplemente me como sus labios, y dejo bailar a mi lengua con la suya. Al fin y al cabo no se sabe que pasara después, nunca nadie lo sabe.

¡Ja!

¡Ni siquiera estoy borracho!

Qué buena escusa me autoimpuse para besar los labios de ella.

* * *

**Mi querida Christabell Murphy, este es oficialmente tú regalo de cumpleaños. Lamento haberlo dado tarde, y bueno, tú ya sabes los motivos. Sé que no quedo súper bien, pero espero que te guste al igual que todos los que lean la historia.**

**No está de más decir, que me encantan los comentarios… Siempre es lindo recibir una crítica, consejo y o opinión sobre la historia :)**


End file.
